gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie w GTA IV
__TOC__ Poniżej znajduje się lista postaci z gry Grand Theft Auto IV. W czwórce nie ma żadnej postaci z poprzednich gier z serii GTA. Gracz na końcu gry ma do wyboru dwa zakończenia (Deal/Revenge, pol. Układ/Zemsta). Każde zakończenie ma inny efekt, czyli w obu zakończeniach, zginą inne osoby. Najważniejsze postacie Niko Bellic Pierwsze wystąpienie: The Cousins Bellic Niko Bellic (ur. 1978) to postać pochodząca prawdopodobnie z Wschodniej Europy (uważa się że jest on z Serbii). Jest on główną postacią gry. Jego historię poznajemy w momencie, gdy walczył w wojnach w Jugosławii. Wiemy też trochę o jego rodzicach - ojciec był alkoholikiem i znęcał się nad nim, a matka, Milica, która pisze czasami do Nika e-maile, kochała swojego syna i żałowała, że żyje w takich surowych warunkach. Niko zgłosił się na ochotnika w Jugosławskiej armii, i walczył na wojnie z kolegami. Przełomowym momentem w jego życiu było zdradzenie jego jednostki wojskowej przez jednego z jej członków (ów zasadzkę przeżyły trzy osoby: Niko, domniemany zdrajca i zdrajca). Kiedy wojna się zakończyła, kuzyn Nika, Roman, przeniósł się do Liberty City aby zacząć nowe życie. Jednak dalsze życie Nika wiąże się z przemocą na ulicach oraz pracą a rosyjskim mafiozą, Rodislavem Bulgarinem, dla którego zajmuje się przemytem ludzi. Jednak w tej dziedzinie Nikowi szczęście również nie sprzyja - jeden z jego transportów został zaatakowany, stracił cały towar jaki miał, i w dodatku został wydany przez Bulgarina. Później Niko dostał list od swojego Romana - opisywał tam swoje życie jako "amerykański sen". Niko przybył do Liberty City również po to, by znaleźć swojego domniemanego zdrajcę, Floriana Cravica. Po przybyciu do Liberty City, marzenia się niestety skończyły. Roman utrzymywał się z bankrutującej firmy taksówkarskiej, miał ogromne długi. Romana zapoznaje głównego bohatera z lokalną siatką przestępców, co pomaga mu w znalezieniu zdrajcy. Głosu użyczył mu Michael Hollick. Roman Bellic Pierwsze wystąpienie: The Cousins Bellic Ostatnie wystąpienie: Mr and Mrs Bellic (Deal/Układ - śmierć) Roman Bellic (1977 - 2008Roman Bellic ginie tylko w Deal/Układ) to kuzyn Niko Bellica który mieszka w Liberty City już od 10 lat. Ojcowie Romana i Niko byli braćmi, i Roman był tak samo traktowany przez swojego ojca jak Niko. Był on również alkoholikiem. Roman mówi Nikowi iż żyje w tzw. American Dream (Amerykańskim Marzeniu), gdyż ma dużo pieniędzy, piętnaście samochodów sportowych oraz dwie kobiety. Tą strategią udało mu się przekonać swojego kuzyna do przyjazdu do Liberty City. Prawda okazała się zupełnie inna - był pogrążony w długach. Jest właścicielem firmy taksówkarskiej w Broker. Niko jednak pociesza póżniej Romana i mówi że przynajmniej "coś" ma, czyli piękną dziewczynę Mallorie, z którą później się żeni. W trakcie przebiegu fabuły jego apartament zostaje spalony przez Dimitri'ego Rascalova oraz Liberty City Bratva. Jego firma taksówkarska również została spalona, lecz dostał on pieniądze z ubezpieczenia i mógł za nie zainwestować w nową firmę taksówkarską. Dimitri Rascalov póżniej go porywa, aby przyciągnać Nika i wtedy ich zabić razem. Roman kupuje później piękny apartament w Algonquin i twierdzi że osiągnał swoje marzenia. W finale, próbuje on skłonić Nika do wybrania układu, ponieważ stawka pieniężna jest duża (mówił coś o wykupieniu prywatnego samolotu na loty do Vice City). Gdy Niko wybierze Deal/Układ, Roman zginie (na swoim ślubie człowiek Dimitriwa strzeli w kierunku Nika, jednak kulka trafiła w Romana). Głosu użyczył mu Jason Zurnwalt. Dimitri Rascalov Pierwsze wystąpienie: Crime and Punishment Ostatnie wystąpienie: A Dish Served Cold (Revenge/Zemsta); A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal/Układ) Dimitri Rascalov (1969 - 2008) jest rosyjskim kryminalistą. Staje się on głównym przeciwnikiem Niko Bellica. Jest on postacią która patrzy na swój tyłek, i potrafi wydać najlepszych przyjacieli, aby się uratować. Dimitri jest pokazany u boku Mikhail'a Faustin'a jako jego prawa ręka. Dimitri jest bardziej poukładaną osobą niż Mikhail, lecz Mikhail przyznaje iż Dimitri jest użależniony od narkotyków. Dimitri i Niko zostają szybko dobrymi kolegami, gdy Dimitri jest odurzony złym dowodzeniem Mikhail'a. Niko musi zabić póżniej Mikhail'a ponieważ Dimitri mu zlecił go zabić. Mikhail twierdzi i próbuje wmówić Dimitri'emu i Niko'wi że Ameryka podjęła złą decyzje o próbie zabicia go. Niko póżniej się spotyka z Dimitrim po odbiór swojej nagrody za zabicie Mikhail'a w magazynie. Rodislav Bulgarin się pojawił i Dimitri oszukał Nika. Dimitri później spalił dom i firmę taksówkarską Romana, i Niko oraz Roman są zmuszeni do ucieczki do Bohan. Dimitri próbuje dwa kolejne razy rozbić Nika. Jeden raz, przy porwaniu Roman'a a drugi dzięki wysłaniu ludzi Bulgarin'a do wymiany towaru pomiędzy rodzinami McReary oraz Ancelotti. Niko akurat tam był, co było znakomitą okazją dla Rascalov'a. Dimitri dzwoni póżniej do Nika, mówiąc mu o swojej frustracji i goryczy iż jeszcze go nie dopadł. Przy końcu fabuły, Dimitri usłyszał o stosie heroiny którą ma rodzina Pegorino. Chce ją kupić a następnie ukraśc pieniądze od Pegorino. Pegorino się godzi na Układ i pyta Niko o zdanie. Była by to znakomita okazja dla rodziny Pegorino, gdyż ich reputacja mogła by się znacznie powiększyć. Pegorino postawia Nika w niezgrabnej sytuacji - gracz musi wybrać pomiędzy Revenge/Zemstą a Deal/Układem. Jeżeli gracz wybierze Revenge/Zemsta, gracz zabije Dimitri'ego na statku. Póżniej sfrustrowany Pegorino zabije Kate McReary, dziewczyne Nika. Jeżeli gracz wybierze Deal, Niko oraz Phil zostaną wysłani przez Jimmy'ego do miejsca transakcji. Niko i Phil przekazują Dimitri'emu narkotyki, a ten im pieniądze. Na weselu Romana i Mallorie, został wysłany człowiek który miał zabić Niko. Strzał trafił Romana który zginał na miejscu. Dimitri uciekał do starego kasyna, również scigając Jimmy'ego Pegorino, zabijajac go i biorąc jego forsę aby się z nim nie dzielić nią. Niko ściga z starego kasyna Dimitri'ego do statuy wolności gdzie go zabija. Głosu użyczył mu Moti Margolin. Little Jacob Pierwsze wystąpienie: Jamaican Heat "Little" Jacob Hughes (ur. 1982) to jamajski handlarz broni, mieszkający w Dukes, który sprzedaje Niko'wi bronie z bagażnika samochodu. On oraz Roman są przyjacielami. Little Jacob asystuje Nika w niektórych misjach, w tym w odzyskaniu narkotyków dla Elizabeth Torres. Głosu użyczył mu Coolie Ranx. Patrick McReary Pierwsze wystąpienie: Luck of the Irish Patrick "Packie" McReary (ur. 1979) jest najmłodszym z braci McReary. Jest on Irlandczykiem, i jest tzw. złodziejem. Patrick prawie nigdy nie opuszczał Liberty City i pragnie aby znależć się jednego dnia w Irlandii. Mieszka on ze swoją siostrą, Kate i swoją matką Maureen w Meadows Park, Broker. Jest on dobrym przyjacielem Elizabety Torres, liderką małego gangu narkotykowego. Niko wkrótce się zaprzyjażnia z Packie'm. Gdy wezmiemy Patricka na picie alkoholu (Drinking), mówi on potem o swoim bracie Gerry McReary'm że zmusza go do wielu rzeczy, i przedstawia on inną stronę rodziny McReary. Głosu użyczył mu Ryan Johnston. Brucie Kibbutz Pierwsze wystąpienie: Logging On Brucie Kibbutz(ur. 1977) kocha on szybkie auta oraz piękne kobiety. Bierze steroidy i ćwiczy na siłowni. Niko jest oburzony iż Brucie zachowuje się jak palant, lecz nie blokuje to drogi do koleżeństwa. Brucie i Niko wkrótce zostają przyjaciółmi. Ma on parę tatuaży na ciele. Brucie jest właścicielem garażu BOABO (Brucie's Executive Auto Garage) który znajduje się niedaleko jego apartamentu w Broker. Wykonujemy dla niego parę misji, lecz Brucie zrezygnuje z pomocy Nika, i Brucie oraz Niko zostają tylko przyjaciółmi Głosu użyczył mu Timothy Adams. Dwayne Forge Pierwsze wystąpienie: Deconstruction for Beginners Ostatnie wystąpienie (opcjonalne): The Holland Play Dwayne Forge (ur. 1973) jest byłym nauczycielem Playboy’a X. Mieszka w budynkach Governor Greg Johnson Projects w dzielnicy Vespucci Circus w North Holland. Jest on pochodzenia Amerykańskiego-Afrykańskiego. Był on w przeszłości bardzo znanym kryminalistą w Liberty City. Czasami, wspomina on nam, iż chciał zostać gliniarzem LCPD w latach 70. i 80. i chciał przekonać ludzi tego samego pochodzenia do dołączenia do policji. Miał on również problem z nauką (pisaniem i czytaniem). Jego ojciec zginał w porachunkach narkotykowych, lecz Dwayne nie czuł skruchy. Sam się przekonał iż ma zdolności w matematyce, i to mu ułatwia drogę do bycia dilerem narkotykowym. Póżniej założył mały gang o imieniu North Holland Hustlers. W roku 1999, Dwayne został przyłapany na dystrybucji narkotyków i przyznano mu 9 lat w więzieniu, które spędził i wyszedł na wolność w 2008 roku. Gdy wyszedł na wolność, okazało się iż nie ma on zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Jego dziewczyna, Cherise opuściła go dla Jayvon’a Simson’a, znanego dilera w całym Liberty City. Czując się oszukanym, Dwayne jest wściekły że jego były uczeń, Playboy X, ignoruje rady Dwayne’a. Playboy X płaci Niko’wi za pracę dla Dwayne’a. Dwayne i Niko odkrywają że są w podobnej sytuacji i mają podobne charaktery, wiec o koleżeństwo nie trudno. Niko pomaga Dwayne’nowi zdobyć ponownie kolegów i reputacje w mieście. Pózniej w grze, gracz ma wybór zabić Dwayne’a lub Playboy’a X. Gdy zabijemy Dwayne’a, będzie on bezradny i wystarczy nam go tylko zabić. Dostaniemy wtedy premię od Playboy’a X. Niko wtedy ma żale do siebie, gdyż twierdzi że może zabił złą osobę, ponieważ Dwayne był jego przyjacielem, a Niko go zabił dla pieniędzy. Gdy zabijemy Playboy’a X, dostaniemy w zamian apartament Playboy’a X, który miał być dla Dwayne’a, ale Dwayne dał nam go gdyż twierdzi że Niko wykonał „Kawał dobrej roboty”. Dostaniesz również strój Claude’a z GTA III oraz Dwayne zostanie twoim przyjacielem. Głosu użyczył mu Devin Richards. Johnny Klebitz Pierwsze wystąpienie: Blow Your Cover Johnny Klebitz (ur. 1974) jest główną postacią dodatku do GTA IV; Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Johnny jest szefem gangu motocyklowego The Lost i jest po raz pierwszy spotkany w misji Elizabety Torres, gdzie Johnny i Niko muszą obronić narkotyki dla Playboy’a X oraz Elizabety Torres. Była to pułapka LCPD. Johnny znika podczas strzelaniny. Widzimy go po raz drugi w misji dla Ray’a Boccino, kiedy miała być dokonana transakcja brylantów w muzeum. Johnny jednak znika z pulą $2 milionów dolarów. Niko jest póżniej wysłany aby zabić jego przyjaciół. Głosu użyczył mu Scott Hill. Ważne postacie Mallorie Bardas-Bellic Pierwsze wystąpienie: It’s Your Call Mallorie Bardas-Bellic (ur. 1979) - dziewczyna Roman’a Bellic’a (póżniej jego żona) narodowości Puerto Rico. Ma ona większe zainteresowanie w Rosyjskim mafiozie, Vladzie Glebovie, którego Niko się póżniej pozbywa. Pod koniec, Mallorie się żeni z Romanem Belliciem. Gdy gracz wybierze „Deal/Układ” wtedy zginie Roman, zastrzelony przez człowieka od Dimitri’ego. Mallorie zadzwoni do nas po zakończeniu 3 misji w układzie, i powie że jest w ciąży z Roman’em. Roman zmarł więc Mallorie zostanie wdową. Gdy gracz wybierze „Revenge/Zemstę” wtedy zginie dziewczyna Nika, Kate McReary. Roman zadzwoni szczęśliwy do Nika, że Mallorie jest w ciąży z nim. Jeżeli będzie to dziewczynka, nazwią ją Kate, tak jak nazywała się Kate McReary. Głosu użyczyła jej Elena Harvey Hurst. Kate McReary Pierwsze wystąpienie: Harboring a Grudge Ostatnie wystąpienie: Mr and Mrs Bellic (Revenge/Zemsta) Kate McReary (1980 - 2008Kate ginie tylko w Revenge/Zemsta.) to jedyna córka w rodzinie McReary. Packie twierdzi że jest ona jedyną i szczerą członkinią rodziny McReary. Jest ona jedną z paru postaci, które wogóle nie mają zarzutów. Dużo razy było tak iż Kate była świadkiem aktów przemocy, np. jak Gerry oraz Francis się bili nawzajem, lub jak Gerry wracał do domu z krwią na ubraniach. Póżniej, można się z Kate umawiać, lecz do domu cię nigdy nie zaprosi ponieważ uważa że Niko to tylko dla niej przyjaciel. Jeżeli gracz wybierze „Deal/Układ”, Kate nie przyjdzie na wesele Roman’a z Mallorie, ponieważ uważa że Niko podjął bardzo złą decyzję. Wtedy zginie Roman i Kate przekaże swoje kondolencje oraz spróbuje pomóc psychicznie Nikowi. Gdy gracz wybierze „Revenge/Zemsta”, niewinna Kate zginie z rąk Jimmy’ego Pegorina, który jest oburzony że Niko nie poszedł na układ. Niko chce się zemścić i zabić Pegorina za śmierć Kate. Roman póżniej oznajmia Niko’wi że ma dziecko z Mallorie, i jeżeli będzie to córka, nazwią ją Kate w pamięci Kate McReary. Głosu użyczyła jej Mary Catherine Donnelly. Vladimir Glebov Pierwsze wystąpienie: It’s Your Call Ostatnie wystąpienie: Uncle Vlad Vladimir ‘Vlad’ Glebov (1967 - 2008) jest rosyjskim mafiozą, pracującym dla Mikhaila Faustina, który posiada mały bar o nazwie Comrade’s Bar w Hove Beach, w którym się często pojawia. Jest on alkoholikiem, i czasami pozwoli sobie na dawkę kokainy. Vlad nie lubi Nika od samego początku i nazywa go ‘Yokel’. Roman ma długi u Vlad’a, więc Niko miał pomóc Vlad’owi w pewnych stosunkach, a za to Vlad miałby zapomnieć o długach Roman’a. Miał on bardzo duże zainteresowanie w dziewczynie Romana, Mallorie, i Roman był oburzony i czuł się samotny. Niko go póżniej zabił, lecz Roman próbował mu uświadomić iż ma on przyjaciół o wielkiej reputacji. Niko póżniej utopił go w rzece Humboldt. LCPD uważa że Vlad zaginął i jest poszukiwany. Głosu użyczył mu Misha Kuznetsov. Mikhail Faustin Pierwsze wystąpienie: Crime and Punishment Ostatnie wystąpienie: The Master and The Molotov Mikhail Faustin (1963 - 2008) to szef Liberty City Bratva oraz właściciel klubu Perestroika na przedmieściach Broker. Mieszka on w fortecy na Shinnecock Avenue w South Broker. Jest on 45-letnim człowiekiem, i ma żonę o imieniu Ilyena oraz jedną córkę o imieniu Anna. Jest on pierwszy raz pokazany jak Niko i Roman zostają porwani przez ludzi Faustin’a za zabicie Vlada. Mikhail uważa że Vlad był zerem, dlatego uważa że dobrze iż Niko go zabił. Lecz Niko jest zmuszony pracować dla Mikhaila i Dimitri’ego Rascalova. Ponieważ, Mikhail uzależnił się od narkotyków i alkoholu, zaczął on zlecać Nikowi zabijać ludzi którzy robili małe problemy, co bardzo psuło wizerunek Liberty City Bratva. Również, zlecił on zabić syna Kenny’ego Petrovica (Kenny to drugi szef Liberty City Bratva), ponieważ uważał że jest on sprzedawczykiem. Zaniepokojony Dimitri zlecił Nikowi zabić Mikhaila aby stosunki Liberty City Bratva nie były psute. Głosu użyczył mu Karel Roden. Manny Escuela Pierwsze wystąpienie: Escuela of the Streets Ostatnie wystąpienie: Have a Heart (śmierć) Manuel ‘Manny’ Escuela (1973 - 2008) to były uliczny gangster z Puerto Rico. Ma on 35 lat, i chce oczyścić ulice Liberty City z ciągłej przemocy. Pracuje w małym centrum rekreacyjnym w South Bohan jako instruktor tańca. Nagrywał on film dokumentarny z jego kamerzystą, pokazujący problemy ulic Liberty City. Niko uważał iż zachowanie Manny’ego jest irytujące. Wkurza to również Elizabete Torres, która zleca Niko zabić go oraz jego człowieka z kamerą. Pózniej, Niko musi wywieść ciała do doktora, aby odbyła się transakcja organów. Niko jest z drugiej strony szczęśliwy, ponieważ pomoże ludziom w inny sposób czyli nie będac irytującym już więcej (ponieważ jest zabity). Głosu użyczył mu Berto Colon. Elizabeta Torres Pierwsze wystąpienie: Luck Of The Irish Elizabeta Torres (ur. 1977) jest dilerem narkotyków w Bohan. Ma ona małą organizacje która rozprowadza narkotyki. Jezdzi biało-różowym Voodoo, i mieszka w apartamencie w bloku na San Quentin Avenue w Fortside, Bohan. Przedstawia ona Patricka McReary'ego w misji „Luck Of The Irish” i zleca ona zabicie Manny’ego Escuela. Po zleceniu zabicia Manny’ego, dowiadujemy się o problemach z policją jakie ma Elizabeta. Ma ona 30 zarzutów w sprawie dystrybucji kokainy (po 10 lat każdy), co by ją umieściło na 300 lat w więzieniu. Można również się domyślać, iż jest lesbijką. Głosu użyczył jej Charlie Parker. Playboy X Pierwsze wystąpienie: Blow Your Cover Ostatnie wystąpienie (opcjonalne): The Holland Play (śmierć) Trey „Playboy X” Stewart (ur. 1983) to afroamerykański gangster. Mieszka w apartamencie w North Holland. Poznajemy go dzięki Elizabecie Torres. Jest on byłym uczniem Dwayne’a Forge. Jednak po wyjściu Dwayne’a z więzienia, Playboy X nie słucha rad Dwayne’a, a zaś Dwayne jest wściekły że go ignoruje. Playboy nam później zleca prace dla Dwayne’a. Później w grze, gracz ma wybór: zabić Dwayne’a lub Playboy’a X. Gdy zabijemy Dwayne’a, dostaniemy wtedy premię od Playboy’a X. Niko wtedy ma żale do siebie, gdyż twierdzi że może zabił złą osobę, ponieważ Dwayne był jego przyjacielem, a Niko go zabił dla pieniędzy. Gdy zabijemy Playboy’a X, dostaniemy w zamian jego apartament, który miał być dla Dwayne’a, ale ondał nam go gdyż twierdzi że Niko wykonał „Kawał dobrej roboty”. Dostaniesz również strój Claude’a z GTA III oraz Dwayne zostanie twoim przyjacielem. Głosu użyczył mu Postell Pringle. Francis McReary Pierwsze wystąoienie: Street Sweeper Ostatnie wystąpienie (opjconalne): Blood Brothers (śmierć) Francis ‘Frankie’ McReary jest jednym z braci McReary. Pracuje on w policji (LCPD) na bardzo wysokim stanowisku, i ma nadzieję gdy Mitt Fitzsimmons przejdzie na emeryturę, wtedy Francis zostanie jego następcą. Lecz szantażyści z prasy wiedzą o korupcji Francisa i próbują to wydać. Niko najpierw się spotyka u Manny’ego. Później wysyła wiadomośćć na telefon Niko, o tym, że go potrzebuje. Francis jest hipokrytą; myśli że ponieważ jest gliniarzem, to jest dobry i kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się o jego korupcji, to łatwo mu ujdzie. Rodzina McReary jest tego i była świadoma. Pewnego czasu, chciał on zostać księdzem, ale ściągał na teście seminaryjnym. Dlatego też, postanowił wstąpić do LCPD. Nie lubi odwiedzać swojej rodziny, gdyż jego brat Gerald (znany jako Gerry) nienawidzi go i potrafi go zniszczyć gdy Francis podejdzie do niego. Francis póćniej odkrywa że jeden z jego braci, Derrick wrócił do Liberty City z Irlandii. Przekonuje on Niko do zabicia Derrick’a za pieniądze, i pełnić role jako snajper, kiedy dwaj bracia siedzą na ławce w parku. Teraz mamy decyzje. Albo zabijemy Derrick’a albo Francis’a. Nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia kogo zabijesz, wiec zabij kogo darzysz mniejszą sympatią. Francis mieszka w domu rodziny McReary na Savannah Avenue w Meadows Park, lecz nigdy go tam nie zastaniemy. Głosu użyczył mu Thomas Lyons. Gerry McReary Pierwsze wystąpienie: Three Leaf Clover Gerald „Gerry” McReary to 35-letni boss gangu Liberty City Irish Mob. Gerry jest zaniepokojony faktem iż, jego gang ma najniższą reputacje i musi pracować dla innych gangów. Kiedyś Liberty City Irish Mob to był bardzo mocny gang. Gerry nie wierzy na początku Niko, ponieważ nie jest on Irlandczykiem, lecz po napadzie na bank który Niko wykonał z braćmi McReary, Gerry zaczął go darzyć większą sympatią. Gerry póżniej ufa Niko do tego stopnia, iż gdy Gerry idzie do więzienia, Niko ma się zająć dobrymi stosunkami gangu. Póżniej w grze, Gerry zleca Niko zrobienie okupu córki dona rodziny Ancellotiego, Grace Ancellotti za brylant. Gerry pakuje się do celi, lecz Packie twierdzi że szybko wyjdzie, jednak Gerry nam próbuje powiedzieć że posiedzi długo za to co narobił na wolności. Głosu użyczył mu PJ Sosko. Derrick McReary Pierwsze wystąpienie: Three Leaf Clover Ostatnie wystąpienie (opcjonalnie): Blood Brothers (śmierć) Derrick McReary jest najstarszym z braci McReary w wieku 52 lat. Jest nałogowym alkoholikiem i Packie prosi Niko, żeby miał na niego oko dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Derrick właśnie wrócił z Irlandii gdzie walczył w armii przeciwko Brytyjczykom, lecz jego brat Francis twierdzi że poleciał on tam żeby się ukryć przed mocnymi gangsterami w Liberty City, z którymi miał do czynienia. Dwaj starzy przyjaciele Derricka (Bucky Sligo oraz Aiden O’Malley) donosili na Derrick’a policji że ten ich próbował zastraszyć i zabić. Derrick był kiedyś szefem Irish Mob, lecz dał miejsce Gerry’emu kiedy poleciał do Irlandii. Derrick jest najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich braci. Przykładem jest sposób z którym próbował uciszyć ludzi podczas rabunku w banku. Francis wie że Derrick wrócił do miasta i chce się go pozbyć aby się nie wygadał przed mediami o korupcji Francis’a. Gracz ma wybór kogo zabije. Gracz będzie strzelać z dachu, a Francis oraz Derrick będą siedzieć i rozmawiać na ławce w parku. Gdy zabijemy Francisa, nie dostaniemy żadnej nagrody od Derrick’a, lecz ułatwia nam to następną misje, gdyż Derrick pomaga graczowi i Packie’mu strzelać na pogrzebie do ludzi którzy próbują przeszkodzić w pogrzebie. Głosu użyczył mu George Feaster. Wade Johnson Wade „The Fixer” Johnson to postać, której nie widujemy w grze, lecz która komunikuje się na telefon z Niko w Alderney. Wade płaci nam pieniądze w zamian za zabicie ludzi których chce aby zostali zabici. Po wielu kontaktach, Wade i Niko postanawiają się rozstać aby policja ich nie namierzyła. Wade ma 61 lat, i baza danych LCPD pokazuje iż jest on z Teksasu. United Liberty Paper Pierwsze wystąpienie: Wrong is Right United Liberty Paper, również znane jako U.L Paper lub U.L.P.C. to organizacja rządowa która próbuje ukryć całą prawdę o Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) oraz innych służb policyjnych. Niko jest zmuszony pracować dla U.L.P.C. po tym jak Michelle ujawniła że ma na imię Karen i właśnie pracuje dla U.L.P.C. Szef Michelle oraz organizacji U.L.P.C daje nam wybór – pracujemy dla niego zabijając wrogów i innych przeciwników i w zamian dostajemy forsę, albo szef U.L.P.C. przekaże wszystkie przestępcze informacje o Niko policji. Niko nie ma wyboru, bo nie chce być złapany, i musi pracować dla U.L.P.C. W zamian, szef U.L.P.C oferuje Niko także odnalezienie Darko Brevic’a. Póżniej U.L.P.C. odnajduje Darko Brevic’a i dzwoni do nas że został on znaleziony w Bukareszcie, Rumunii. U.L.P.C przetransportował Darko na lotnisko Liberty City, gdzie Niko wybierze co ma z nim zrobić, czy zabić czy zostawić przy życiu. W jednej scence, szef U.L.P.C. adresuje do Niko po Serbsku, że Ameryka ‘Jest jak nasz stary kraj’. Niko odpowiada ‘Jest dokładnie taka’. Głosu użyczył mu Milton James. Ray Boccino Pierwsze wystąpienie: Harboring a Grudge Ostatnie wystąpienie: Pest Control (śmierć) Raymond ‘Ray’ Boccino to 32-letni capo rodziny Pegorino. Po poznaniu się z Niko dzięki Packie’mu McReary, Ray zleca coraz więcej misji Niko, a najbardziej w sprawie wielkiej transakcji diamentów z pewnym gościem o imieniu Isaac Roth. Jednak transakcja się nie udaje. Po paru wykonanych misjach dla Ray’a, wybucha kłótnia między Ray’em a Niko, że Niko robi dla niego niemal wszystko, a Ray tylko siedzi i czeka aż Niko zrobi misje. Ray obiecał Niko że odnajdzie domniemanego zdrajcę, Floriana Cravic’a, i znajduje go. Lecz ten nie wydaje się być zdrajcą. Nieudana diamentowa transakcja wkurza poważnie Don’a rodziny Pegorino – Jimmy’ego Pegorino, który uważa że Ray spaprał kolejną cenną robotę, że zawsze tak robi, że jest w ogóle nie zorganizowany i że nie powinien się znajdować na tej pozycji na której właśnie jest. Ray jest zazdrosny o to, że Jimmy bardziej faworyzuje Nika od Ray’a. Jimmy Pegorino zleca Niko wyeliminowanie Ray’a. Głosu użyczył mu Joe Barbara. Phil Bell Pierwsze wystąpienie: No Way on the Subway Philip ‘Phil’ Bell to 40-letni boss rodziny Pegorino. Jest w 90% Irlandczykiem co naprawdę psuje wizerunek rodziny Pegorino w komisji pięciu rodzin, Liberty City Cosa Nostra Commission. Do Jimmy’ego Pegorina dochodziły plotki że Phil miał romanse z jego żoną Angelą. Jednak Phil się do tego nie przyznaje, a Jimmy temu w ogóle nie wierzy. Jimmy woli zabić Ray’a niż Phil’a lub Niko, ponieważ Phil i Niko to jego zaufani ludzie. Phil jest po rozwodzie, i jego ex-żona wygrała proces i dostała całkowite prawo na zabranie dzieci w swoje ręce. Phil jest właścicielem klubu dżentelmenów ‘Honkers’ w Tudor, Alderney City. Jeżeli gracz wybierze Revenge/Zemstę, wtedy Phil Bell odchodzi z tzw. rozpadającej się rodziny Pegorino i dzwoni do Niko, z gratulacjami gdy zabije Dimitri’ego. Gdy gracz wybierze Deal/Układ, Phil dołączy do Niko, aby odzyskać forsę którą ukradł Dimitri. Głosu użyczył mu Frank Bonsangue. Jimmy Pegorino Pierwsze wystąpienie: Pegorino’s Pride Ostatnie wystąpienie: Out Of Commission (Deal/Układ & Revenge/Zemsta) Don James ‘Jimmy the Peg’ Pegorino to 51 letni człowiek, głównie zajmujący się rozprowadzaniem narkotyków, głowa przestępczej rodziny Pegorino. Pegorino zamieszkują tereny Little Italy oraz posiadają restauracje Drusilla’s w Algonquin. Ich siedziba znajduje się w Alderney City. Jimmy Pegorino stara się doprowadzić rodzinę Pegorino do komisji pięciu rodzin o nazwie Liberty City Cosa Nostra Commission. Główne rodziny w Liberty City (The Ancelotti, Pavano, Messina, Gambetti oraz Lupisella Crime Syndicates) uważają że Pegorino to ‘żart’. Pegorino ma plan, aby Irish Mob dla niego pracowało i zniszczyło mało znaczące rodziny dla komisji, tak aby Pegorino mogło się liczyć w komisji. Pegorino miał kiedyś syna który popełnił samobójstwo, dlatego Jimmy faworyzuje Anthony’ego Corrado, swojego własnego ochroniarza jako prawdziwego syna. Nie wychodzi mu to na dobre, gdyż wkrótce Anthony wydaje Jimmy’ego dla policji, i ujawnia się że dla niej pracował. Niko zyska wtedy sympatie Jimmy’ego. Pod koniec gry, Pegorino próbuje przekonać Niko aby sprzedać Rosyjskiej Mafii, stos heroiny którą właśnie jego organizacja zdobyła. Pegorino mógł by się poważnie wzbogacić i zdobyć szacunek wokół komisji Liberty City Cosa Nostra Commission. W Revenge/Zemsta, gracz próbuje się odegrać na Dimitrim za przeszłość. Gracz zabija Dimitri’ego, lecz sfrustrowany Jimmy zabija dziewczyne Niko, Kate McReary na weselu Romana z Mallorie. Niko musi odnalezć Jimmy’ego i go zabić, również się odgrywając za to że zabił jego dziewczyne która mu nic nie zrobiła. Po pościgu za Jimmym, Jimmy ucieka do starego kasyna. Wtedy ucieka łódką. Po pościgu do Statuy Radości na wyspie Happiness, helikopter Niko spada w dół, a łódka Jimmy’ego jest cała w płomieniach. Niko idzie pod Statuę aby zakończyć historię. Niko rozmawia z Jimmy i w pewnym momencie się odwraca. Jimmy wyciąga pistolet, lecz uzbrojony Niko się odwraca spowrotem i zabija z AK47 Jimmy’ego w czoło. W Deal/Układ, Pegorino wdaje się w układ z Dimitrim. Po wielkim układzie, Pegorino dostaje wielkie pieniądze i wielką władze nad miastem. Jednak Dimitri zabija Jimmy’ego, gdyż chciał zachować pieniądze ale zdobyć narkotyki od Pegorino. Głosu użyczył mu Tony Patellis. Małoważne postacie Darko Brevic Przedstawiony/może być zabity w: That Special Someone Darko Brevic to człowiek który zdradził całą armie Niko na wojnie za jedyne $1000! Twierdził on że potrzebował on tych pieniędzy na zafundowanie jego nałogu do narkotyków. Jako nagroda, U.L.P.C. znajduje Darko Brevic’a w Bukareszcie, Rumunii, i transportuje go do Liberty City, aby Niko mógł wybrać czy go zabije czy nie. Darko przekonuje Niko do zabicia go, aby uwolnić go od wszelkich diabłów oraz grzechów. Gracz ma wybór. Gdy gracz zabije Darko, Niko odda ponad 5 strzałów w stronę Darko, i Darko będzie dziękować Niko w swoich ostatnich słowach. Gdy gracz nie zabije Darko, Niko będzie się czuł bardzo nerwowy gdyż nie zabił Darko, lecz póżniej uświadomi sobie że zabicie go by nic nie zmieniło, a tylko jeszcze pogorszyło. Roman i Bernie gratulują Niko o tym że tak postąpił i że już nie ma ochoty na zemstę Głosu użyczył mu Michael Medeiros. Rodislav Bulgarin Przedstawiony w: Russian Revolution Rodislav ‘Ray’ Bulgarin to 50 letni, rosyjski przestępca który zajmował się rozprowadzaniem ludzi w kontenerach przez Morze Sródziemne. Na początku gry, Rodislav dowiaduje się że Niko pojawił się w Liberty City i pracuje dla Liberty City Bratva oraz Dimitri’ego Rascalov’a. Bulgarin twierdzi że Niko ukradł jego forsę i uciekł w trakcie jednego rozprowadzania. Niko twierdzi że poprostu uciekł ponieważ nie chciał zostać aresztowany. Bulgarin tej teorii nie wierzy, i zleca Liberty City Bratva o zniszczenie Niko, lecz Niko ucieka z pomocą Little Jacob’a. Póżniej, Ray się pojawia aby przechwycić brylant w transakcji za Gracie Ancellotti, która była organizowana przez Irish Mob oraz Niko. Ludzie Ray’a atakują Niko, a Niko i Patrick się bronią. Niko tłumaczy całą historie Packie’mu. Jeden z ludzi Bulgarin’a wyrzuca brylant do jadącego tira z śmieciami z budowy. Póżniej, okazuje się że jakiś bezdomny znajduje brylant. Bulgarin od tej chwili już więcej jest nie widziany w grze. W bazie LCPD, Bulgarin jest uznany jako ‘Deceased’ co oznacza że mógł sfałszować swoją śmierć aby uniknąć policji. Głosu użyczył mu Vitali Baganov. Jon Gravelli Jon Gravelli to podstarzały boss mafii Gambetti. Przejał on władze tej mafii w 1978 roku po śmierci bossa Sonny Cangelosi'ego. Robimy dla niego misje gdy ten już jest w szpitalu i umiera w swoim łózku przyłączony do kroplówek. Gdy zrewanżujemy się na Dimitri Rascalov'ie lub Jimmym Pegorino, informacja na internecie się pojawi o śmierci Gravelli'ego. Cherise Glover Przedstawiona/Może być zabita w: Ruff Rider Cherise Glover to 29 letnia, była dziewczyna Dwayne’a. Kiedy Dwayne jeszcze był na wolności, dawał jej wszystko czego chciała, także gdy był w więzieniu, dawał jej pieniądze na spłacanie czynszu. Po wyjściu z więzienia, Dwayne się nauczył że Cherise już o nim zapomniała i wychodzi na randki z Jayvon’em, znanym dilerem w mieście. Dwayne póżniej się dowiedział że pieniądze na czynsz były fundowane w rozrywki z Jayvon’em, a nie na czynsz, tak jak być to powinno. Dwayne był tą sprawą załamany, ale Niko postanowił mu pomóc i powiedział że jest w podobno finansowej sytuacji. Niko rozprawił się z Jayvon’em lecz następnie gracz ma wybór. Jeżeli Niko zabije Cherise, Dwayne będzie ją wyzywał od najgorszych i będzie lamentował nam o jej śmierci przez telefon. Jeżeli Niko ją zostawi, Dwayne powie że jest ona idiotką, ale cieszy się że ona żyje. Głosu użyczyła jej Ja’Tovia Gary. Real Badman Przedstawiony w: Shadow Teafore "Badman" Maxwell-Davies jest 27 letnim dilerem narkotyków który pochodzi z karaibów. On mówi w języku Jamaican Patois, w przeciwieństwie do rastafariańskiego angielskiego Jacoba. W efekcie, Jacob spełnia rolę jego ‘’tłumacza’’. Może być on póżniej spotkany na ulicach Liberty City jako przypadkowy pieszy, gdzie będziemy mu pomagać zniszczyć pewien mały gang dilerów narkotyków. Głosu użyczył mu Seeborn. Mohammed Mohammed to azjatycki kierowca firmy taksówkarskiej Romana. Cały czas narzeka że Roman mało mu płaci oraz że Niko jeżdzi dla niego zupełnie za darmo. Jedyny powód jaki pracuje dla Romana to jest to że może się spotykać z pięknymi kobietami i jednocześnie zdradza swoją żone, jednak mówi on Niko że ją jednak kocha. W rozmowie z Mohammed’em można wyciągnać wnioski że jest on ojcem sześciu dzieci. Kim Young-Guk Przedstawiony w: Babysitting Zabity w: Dining Out Kim Young-Guk to syn koreańskiego przyjaciela od Derrick’a McReary. Niko i Derrick pomagają mu w wyeliminowaniu pewnych osobników. Niko musi póżniej zabić Kim’a jako rozkaz z strony U.L.P.C oraz Jon’a Gravelli. Ma on 25 lat. Isaac Roth Przedstawiony w: Museum Piece Zabity w: Late Checkout Isaac Roth to 32 letni żyd który jest dilerem diamentów/brylantów. Po wielkiej transakcji w Libertonian Museum, co oczywiście kończy się nie wypałem. Isaac i Ray Boccino kłócą się kto powinien ponieść winę. Gdy Ray usłyszał że Isaac straszy go zabiciem, Ray zlecił robotę Niko, aby zabić Issac’a w hotelu Majestic. Głosu użyczył mu Modi Rosenfeld. Kenny Petrovic Przedstawiony w: Multiplayer Kenny Petrovic to 52 letni ruski kryminalista, uznawany za jako najbardziej poszukiwanego w kraju. Niestety nie zobaczymy go w singleplayer, dlatego aby go zobaczyć, musimy dołączyć się do sieci i grać na trybie Multiplayer. Jego organizacja jest w układzie z organizacją Faustin’a, lecz kontakty się urywają, kiedy Faustin zleca Niko, zabicie syna Petrovic’a, który nazywa się Lenny. Kenny jest gotowy na wojne z Faustinem, lecz Dimitri obiecał zabić Faustina i iśc na układ z Petrovicem. Kenny występuje w wiele misjach w trybie Multiplayer takich jak Mafiya Work, Team Mafiya Work, Hangman’s N.O.O.S.E oraz paru innych. Głosu użyczył mu Richard Pruitt. Lenny Petrovic Przedstawiony w: Final Destination Lenny Petrovic to syn ruskiego kryminalisty, Kenny Petrovic’a i pracuje dla Mikhaila Faustina. Mikhali uważa że Lenny go oszukje. Wtedy Faustin zleca Niko zabicie Lenny’ego, lecz póżniej stosunki między dwoma organizacjami się poważnie pogarszają. Andrei Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Crime and Punishment Andrei to członek gangu Faustina. Zostaje on wysłany przez Faustina aby znależć Niko i Romana. Gdy ich przyprowadza do domu Faustina, Faustin schodzi do piwnicy i postrzela Andrei’a w głowę, zabijając go. Dimitri kłóci się z Faustinem o to dlaczego Faustin go zabił. Głosu użyczył mu Sandor Telcsy. Ilyena Faustin Przedstawiona w: No Love Lost Ilyena Faustin to żona Mikhaila Faustina, oraz matka córki Anny. Ilyena ma krótkie blond włosy i wygląda na około czterdzieści lat. Jest ona legalnym emigrantem z Rosji, i ma bardzo dobre serce i jest miła, gdyż jej mąż jest bardzo zły i agresywny. Po śmierci Faustina jest ona spotkana jako przypadkowy pieszy na Firefly Island. Rozmawia wtedy z Niko, że po śmierci Faustina dużo się pozmieniało, że nie potrafi utrzymać rodziny bo dopadła ją bieda itp. Boi się że jej córka może zostać striptizerką ponieważ umawia się z jakimś motocyklistą z gangu ‘The Lost’. Niko, który czuje się winny za śmierć Faustina i problemy Ilyeny, idzie aby zabić chłopaka Anny. Przed zabiciem tego motocyklisty, Ilyena prosi telefonicznie Niko, aby ten nie zabijał tego chłopaka. Gdy Niko posłucha Ilyeny, Ilyena zadzwoni że z Anną jest wszystko w porządku i tylko płacze w swoim pokoju. Gdy Niko zabije chłopaka, Ilyena zadzwoni że tylko zabił kolejnego cennego człowieka i był to wielki błąd. Głosu użyczyła jej Marcy Maguigan. Anna Faustin Przedstawiona w: No Love Lost Anna Faustin to córka Ilyeny i Mikhaila Faustin. Jej ojciec jest niezadowolony z jej postawy i zachowania. Ilyena często broni Anne, i pozwala wychodzić jej na miasto gdy jej ojciec nie jest w domu. Wygląda na to że Anna chce się poprostu uwolnić od tego jak ojciec traktuje ją i jej matkę. Chłopak Anny, Jason Michaels zostaje zabity gdyż Mikhail zlecił jego zabicie Niko. Jej chłopak był członkiem gangu motocyklistowego ‘The Lost’. Póżniej Anna zapoznaje się z kolejnym członkiem, tego samego gangu, lecz teraz Ilyena się boi o to że jej córka z tego powodu może zostać striptizerką. Zleca ona Niko zabicie jej chłopaka, lecz póżniej prosi Niko o zostawienie go w spokoju. Niko musi zdecydować czy chce go zabić czy nie. Głosu tej postaci użyczyła Polka, która również występuje jako Krystyna z Polski na radiu Vladivostok FM, mówiąc słowa ‘Ja uwielbiam to radio! Vladivostok FM! Vladivostok FM!’ Głosu użyczyła jej Krystyna Jakubiak. Gracie Ancelotti Przedstawiona w: I’ll Take Her Grace Ancelotti to córka Don’a rodziny Ancellotti, Giovanni’ego Ancelotti. Gerry McReary zleca Niko, aby porwał Gracie dla okupu. Niko ją porywa po zobaczeniu samochodu który miał status ‘Na Sprzedaż’ na internecie. Grace pojechała z nim w jazdę testową, a ten ją porwał razem z samochodem. Po drodze, próbuje ona pobić Niko gdy on kieruje, a Niko ją wyzywa od idiotek i innych. To powoduje że Niko traci w niespodziewanych momentach kontrolę nad pojazdem. Póżniej oddaje on ją Gordon’owi i on musi ją przechować w pewnym mieszkaniu na Alderney City. Grace jest póżniej odzyskana przez Ancellottis za brylant, który niestety potem się zgubi. Głosu użyczyła jej Rebecca Benhayon. Dardan Petrela Przedstawiony w: It’s Your Call Zabity w: Bleed Out Dardan Petrela to 30 letni złodziej Albański i szef albańskiej pożyczkowej organizacji, która pożycza gangsterom pieniądze. Nie spłacanie pieniędzy może grozić prawdziwymi problemami, które ma Roman. Niko musi pózniej zabić Dardan’a i jego dwóch pomocników, aby nie przeszkadzali już więcej Roman’owi. Głosu użyczył mu Peter Linari Kalem Petrela Przedstawiony w: It’s Your Call Zabity w: Bleed Out Kalem Petrela to brat Dardan’a Petreli. Kalem jest albańskim gangsterem. Niko zabija go oraz jego przyjacieli na lokalnym podwórku. Głosu użyczył mu Gregory Korostishevsky Bledar Morina Przedstawiony w: It’s Your Call Zabity w: Bleed Out Bledar Morina to przyjaciel braci Petreli, oraz członek Albańskiego gangu. Niko zabija go oraz jego przyjacieli na lokalnym podwórku. Głosu użyczył mu Gregory Korostishevsky Luca Silvestri Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash Zabity w: Meltdown Luca Silvestri to 30 letni śmieciarz który ma kontakty z przestępczą rodziną Pegorino. Jako część przemytu brylantów, Luca, Niko oraz jego dwaj pomocnicy (Joe DiLeo i John Barbosa) zostali przypisani do zbierania worków z brylantami w mieście. Kiedy zadanie jest wykonane, Luca przekonuje że zostawi i odda brylanty Ray’emu. Jednak ich nie oddaje, i planuje nowe życie z przyjacielami w Las Venturas. Ray gdy się dowiedział zlecił Niko odzyskanie brylantów. Niko ich ściga, i po drodze, Luca, Joe oraz John rozbijają się na pomniku w Middle Park, Algonquin. Niko urządza strzelanine w parku, zabijając trójce i odbierając im brylanty. W rozmowie telefonicznej z Ray’em, Ray nie jest zadowolony ponieważ nie kazał ich nam zabić. Głosu użyczył mu Robert Kelly. Joe DiLeo Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash Zabity w: Meltdown Joseph (Joe) "Joey Tuna" DiLeo to kolejny śmieciarz który był w planie kradzieży brylantów od Ray’a Boccino. Został on zabity przez Niko w strzelaninie w Middle Park. Ma on 27 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Pete Pavio. John Barbosa Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash Zabity w: Meltdown Jonathan (John) "Johnny Spaz" Barbosa to kolejny śmieciarz który był w planie kradzieży brylantów od Ray’a Boccino. Został on zabity przez Niko w strzelaninie w Middle Park. Ma on 25 lat. Anthony Corrado Przedstawiony w: Pegorino’s Pride Zabity w: Flatline Anthony Corrado to 29 letni mafioza połączony z komisją Liberty City Cosa Nostra. Jest on ochroniarzem Jimmy’ego Pegorino, i jest porównywany przez Jimmy’ego jako syn. Póżniej okazuje się że jest on gliną i pracuje w FIB. Dostał zawał serca i jest w szpitalu. Jimmy gdy się dowiedział o tym, zlecił Niko, zabicie Anthony’ego. Szpital był bardzo dobrze chroniony, wiec Niko musiał obejsć ochronę i wejść do pokoju Anthony’ego. Niko wtedy go zabija. Ostatnie słowa Anthony’ego to proszenie Niko o przekazanie Jimmy’emu że Anthony przeprasza za wszystko. Głosu użyczył mu Bobby Funaro. Gordon Sargent Przedstawiony w: Waste Not Want Knots Gordon Sargent to przyjaciel i pomocnik rodziny McReary. Pomaga on czasami Packie’mu oraz Niko. Póżniej w grze, pilnuje on Grace Ancelotti w mieszkaniu na Alderney City. Ma on 29 lat. Głosu użyczył mu David Conley. Michael Keane Przedstawiony w: Waste Not Want Knots Zabity w: Three Leaf Clover Micheal Keane, znany również jako Saint Michael (pl. Świety Michael) jest pomocnikiem i przyjacielem rodziny McReary. Pomaga on póżniej w rabunku banku rodzinie McReary oraz Niko. Ginie on jednak w banku ponieważ został postrzelony. Ma on 27 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Pete O’Connor Maureen McReary Przedstawiona w: Harboring a Grudge Maureen McReary to matka wszystkich dzieci McReary (Packie, Derrick, Francis, Kate, Gerry). Wierzy ona że jej zmarły mąż jest ‘w piekle’ ponieważ popełnił duzo przestępstw. Jej dzieci poszły (oprócz Kate) przykładem ojca. Gdy gracz zabije Derrick’a, Maureen będzie uważać że został on nie słusznie zabity, gdyż nic nie miał z tego życia, i jeszcze powinien mieć z niego korzyści. Gdy gracz zabije Francis’a, Maureen będzie uważać że został on zabity że był poprostu gliną. Packie czasami nie lubi matki, bo jest marudna, ale zawsze ją kocha i się o nią troszczy. Ma ona 73 lata. Głosu użyczyła jej Doris Belack. Tom Goldberg Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Final Interview Thomas ‘Tom’ Goldberg to prawnik pracujący dla firmy prawniczej Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster w Liberty City. Francis McReary każe zabić Tom’a Goldberga w taki sposób, że na internecie, Niko miał by wysłać swoją aplikacje o pracę w Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. Wtedy przedstawicielka tej że firmy zadzwoni do Niko, i umówi go z Tom’em Goldberg’iem, na dany dzień i godzinę. Niko musi iść na spotkanie, i zabić Tom’a. Postać może być nawiązywana do prawnika Jack’a Thompsona, jednak jest to nie potwierdzone. Głosu użyczył mu Jonathan Hanst. Bucky Sligo Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Smackdown Bucky Sligo to przyjaciel Aiden’a i pracownik Derrick’a. Kiedy Aiden wpadł do więzienia, Bucky dowiedział się prawdy od Aiden’a. Aiden powiedział że to Derrick wyrządził mu dużo szkód. Bucky postanowił że wyeliminuje Derrick’a, za szkody które wyrządził Aiden’owi. Derrick uciekł z tego powodu do Irlandii, ale gdy wrócił do Ameryki, Bucky dał o sobie znać, i powiedział że go zabije. Derrick wynajął Niko, aby ten zabił Bucky’ego i jego mały gang. Aiden O’Malley Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Tunnel of Death Aiden O’Malley to były przyjaciel Derrick’a McReary. Kiedy Derrick usłyszał że Aiden na niego donosi o jego przestępstwach, Derrick postanawia go zabić. Ma dobry plan który może być zrealizowany. Aiden zostanie przewieziony policyjnem konwojem do więzienia Alderney State Correctional Facility. Aby wyglądało to jak uwolnienie go z więzienia, i aby Derrick nie był uznany jako sprawca, Niko i Patrick ukradną pojazd z Aiden’em w środku w tunelu, unikną ścigającej policji i zawiozą go do Derrick’a aby ten się z nim rozprawił, czyli poprostu zrzucając go ze skał do morza. Póżniej władze znajdują ciało Aiden’a. Ma on 48 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Jarlath Conroy. Dziewczyny Carmen Ortiz Przedstawiona w: Blow Your Cover Carmen Ortiz to jedna z dziewczyn Niko. Można się z nią umówić przez internet. Jest ona pod nickiem ‘SOBOHOE’. Jest ona pielęgniarką z Bohan i może ona nas uzdrowić gdy chcemy. Pierwszy raz możemy ją zobaczyć jak tańczy z Elizabetą na imprezie. Głosu użyczyła jej Elan Luz Rivera. Kiki Jenkins Kiki Jenkins to jedna z dziewczyn Niko. Można się z nią umówić przez internet. Jest ona pod nickiem LAWCHICK. Jest ona prawnikiem z Algonquin i może pozbyć się nie chcianej przez nas policji. Ma ona 32 lata. Głosu użyczyła jej Kim Howard. Alex Chilton Alexandra 'Alex' Chilton to kolejna dziewczyna Niko. Ma ona swój blog na internecie. Można się z nią umówić przez stronę ‘CrapList’ a nie ‘LoveMeet’, tak jak z innymi dziewczynami. Każdą randkę z Niko, będzie ona opisywać na swoim blogu. Jest ona pod nickiem ‘Liberated Woman’ i ma ona 29 lat. Głosu użyczyła jej Samantha Soule. Michelle/Karen Przedstawiona w: Three’s A Crowd Michelle/Karen to pierwsza dziewczyna Niko która jest spotkana przez Mallorie Bardas-Bellic. Póżniej w grze (w misji ‘The Snow Storm’) oznajmia ona nam swoje prawdziwe imię którym jest Karen, i że pracuje ona dla organizacji U.L. Paper. Po tej misji, nie możemy już się z nią spotykać. Głosu użyczyła jej Rebecca Henderson. Przypadkowi piesi * Hossan Ramzy to stary kolega Niko z statku ‘Platypus’ którego można było widziec na samym początku gry. Hossan mówił że płynie do Vice City, aby żyć pięknie, ale postanowił wrócić na północ do Liberty City. Spotkamy go na ulicach Liberty City, jako sprzedawca torebek. Wykonamy dla niego kilka zadań. Baza LCPD pokazuje że popełnił kilka przestępstw, ale nie było to nic wielkiego. Głosu użyczył mu Sean Krishnan. * Eddie Low to pedofil i bandyta który się wlecze po ulicach Liberty City, i morduje pełno ludzi. Można o nim dużo usłyszeć na wiadomościach internetowych. Eddie za pierwszym razem nie przyjmuje dobrze Niko, ale Eddie prosi Niko o to żeby zawiósł go do doków gdzie ma być jakaś paczka. Za drugim razem, Eddie daje nóż Niko i każe żeby Niko go zabił tym nożem. Póżniej, możemy się dowiedzieć o jego śmierci na internecie. Eddie ma 32 lata. Głosu użyczył mu Victor Verhaeghe. * Brian Meech ma wielki nałóg do narkotyków. Prosi on Niko o pomoc aby wyjść z tego nałogu i zacząć normalne życie. Brian ma 32 lata. Głosu użyczył mu Justin Reinsilber. * Jeff to kolejny przypadkowy pieszy. Prosi nas o pomoc ponieważ myśli że jego żona go zdradza. Musimy wypełnić dla niego parę zadań. Głosu użyczył mu Harry Chase. * Sara to młoda dziewczyna która martwi się swoim wyglądem i gdy ktoś jej mówi że wygląda ładnie, dementuje tą informacje. Wypełnimy dla niej 2 zadania i to bardzo łatwe. Właściwie tylko czysta jazda samochodem. * Pathos to utalentowany raper który nie ma za wysokiej edukacji i śpiewa dla ludzi na Star Junction. Pathos mówi Niko że paru ludzi go bardzo nienawidzi i próbuje zniszczyć jego talent. Pathos zleca Niko wyeliminowanie ich. Głosu użyczył mu David Shaw. * Marnie Allen to młoda kobieta która jest uzależniona od narkotyków. Niko jej pomaga i daje jej $500 na życie. Marnie pózniej pisze do Niko że studiuje psychologie i że jej życie jest wreszcie znowu normalne. Marnie ma 21 lat. Głosu uzyczyła jej Reyna de Courcy. * Mel to pijak który został wyrzucony z baru ‘Comrades’. Musi spłacić swoje długi, i prosi Niko o pomoc w zniszczeniu pewnych ludzi którzy nie oddali mu jego pieniędzy. Głosu użyczył mu Larry Fleishman. !10 Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto IV